Gotta Love Those Little Sisters
by avalonchick5
Summary: AU. Oneshot. After the Final Battle. HarryPotter/DaphneGreengrass. If you don't understand how a woman could both love her sister dearly and want to wring her neck at the same time, then you were probably an only child.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Notes:** AU. After Final Battle. HarryPotter/DaphneGreengrass. All canon characters. Oneshot.

Enjoy.

**[*~..Sisters~*]**

It was an unusually cloudy autumn day, belying the mood of the small family of four that slid through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾. The mother and father gazed upon their bickering daughters fondly as they prepared to say their goodbyes and board the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Oh, Astoria darling, have a wonderful year, and don't forget to write!" said the mother lovingly as she swept her youngest daughter up into a hug. The dark-haired, tanned fifteen-year-old looked at her older sister with an exaggeratedly panicked look on her face as she hugged her mother back.

"Mum…can't…breathe…" she wheezed, and her mother laughed, releasing her. The elder girl, a pretty eighteen-year-old witch, kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her tightly.

"And you too Daphne, I want to see Gaia at least once a week, you hear me? And be careful!"

Here their father, Anthony Greengrass, decided to interject a comment. "Girls, the war may be over, thank Merlin, but there are still Dark sympathizers in the castle. Be wary. And Daphne…" the blonde girl looked up at him. He hesitated, but continued, "If you are able, try to get close to Potter. He may well be the only one that will protect you if you run into trouble."

Astoria smirked at her elder sister. "I don't think she'll have any problems with getting close to Potter, considering how she's had a crush on him for what…five years now?"

Daphne Greengrass glared half-heartedly at her younger sister even as she blushed scarlet. Her parents laughed and Delia Greengrass swatted her daughter's shoulder lightly. "Don't tease your sister Astoria. I'm sure you're eager to see Draco Malfoy as well."

The blonde sister smirked as the younger turned pink. "Alright, alright, I'll stop, I'll stop! For awhile anyway…" she muttered.

"Come on Tori. Let's go find a compartment. Tracey said she'd meet us later – she's a bit busy with Blaise and his Italian accent," Daphne said, rolling her eyes at her best friend's faint obsession with her admittedly sexy boyfriend's accent.

The two said a final goodbye to their parents and boarded the Hogwarts Express. It was already fairly crowded with students. They fought their way to the back of the train in their search for an empty compartment, which they did not find before reaching the end.

Sick of pushing through the crowds, and being mildly claustrophobic, Astoria nudged her sister and pulled open the door to an almost empty compartment.

The only person in the compartment, coincidentally, was the very man their father had said to find – one Harry James Potter. His presence didn't bother Astoria much, and figuring that, if anything else, she could tease Daphne about her crush, she stepped in, dragging her trunk behind her.

Daphne followed, only to stop dead at the sight of the sleeping Man-Who-Conquered. "Tori!" She whispered tensely through her teeth. "What the hell are you doing?"

Astoria shot her sister a strange look. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm putting up my trunk."

Daphne made a frustrated sound. "You know that's not what I meant! Why are you in the same compartment as Potter?"

The tanned girl tossed back her straight blue-black hair, smirking. "Well, Dad did tell us to try to stay close…plus you want to be here, don't you? Near Harry Potter, your crush since your third year?"

"Shut up, Tori!" She said furiously, but quietly, throwing a panicked glance at where the man still lay sleeping. She couldn't help but stare.

Harry Potter had really grown up since the last time she'd seen him in person, at the end of their sixth year, more than a year ago. His pitch black hair was still messy, but it seemed more styled that way, rather than naturally messy. It suited him, she had to admit.

His skin was still as pale as before, but he had definitely bulked up, though he remained lean and lithe. He wore a muggle t-shirt that hugged his torso, black jeans, and a tight leather jacket. She had to stop herself from drooling.

Sighing, she turned back to her sister, only to see her sit down with a Charms book in hand.

"Damn you, Tori." But she put up her trunk and sat down on the opposite side of the seat, by the sleeping savior's head. Though she thought she wouldn't be able to go to sleep, she was exhausted from staying up so late the night before that she slipped into slumber barely five minutes after sitting down.

**[*~..Sisters~*]**

Daphne woke up abruptly as the door to their compartment slammed open. "Daffy!" said a loud, cheerful voice.

"Don't call me that!" She shot up, glaring at the intruder, otherwise known as her evil best friend, Tracey Davis. The strawberry-blonde eighteen-year-old merely shot her a sly smile and sat down next to her.

"I haven't seen you all summer!" Tracey continued, oblivious to the awakening man awaking on the seat opposite them that Daphne only just noticed.

"That's because you were hanging out with Blaise in Italy for half the summer, and then for the rest of it, you were visiting France with oh, let me think, wasn't it Blaise again?" Daphne replied sarcastically. Tracey shrugged.

"Can't blame me darlin'. When he talks with that accent…I'm a goner," she hugged herself dreamily.

The dark-haired male in the same compartment stifled a snort. Tracey turned to him. "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you! I don't think we've ever spoken personally, I'm Tracey Davis. This kid on my right is Astoria Greengrass and on my left is her older sister Daphne."

Harry shook Astoria's hand and the blue-eyed girl's cheeks turned faintly pink. "Aren't you dating Draco Malfoy?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Good luck," he said, shaking his head ruefully. Astoria giggled.

Harry turned to Daphne, extending his hand and enveloping her small hand in his larger one. He met her eyes curiously and stared at the intense dark blue eyes. They were the same color as her sister's, but unlike Astoria's, hers seemed to sparkle with an inner light. Daphne was just as mesmerized with his brilliant green eyes, and they held onto each other's hands for longer than a handshake really required.

Finally, Harry released her hand with a sense of disappointment. He was really attracted to this girl. The Man-Who-Conquered ran his eyes up and down her body unobtrusively.

Daphne Greengrass had pale blonde hair that was pulled into a messy hairdo at the nape of her neck with several strands escaping. He wondered if it was as silky as it looked. Her skin was creamy and slightly tanned. She wore an off-the-shoulder emerald green top and white leggings that showed off her long legs. Really, it was no wonder he was attracted to her – it was common knowledge in the male dormitories that the Greengrass sisters were the sexiest, but most untouchable witches in Hogwarts. It didn't help that both of them wore the most provocative clothing that males could wish for.

For example, Daphne's green top – not only was it off-the-shoulder, revealing creamy shoulders that just begged for a kiss, but it revealed just enough cleavage that any red-blooded male was left panting for more. The green material fell to the tops of her thighs then white leggings took over, tight to the tops of her calves (and what a distance that was!). From there it was all bare skin, down to the tips of her white-painted toes. He noticed her green summer sandals in the corner of the compartment. He could barely tear himself away from this inspection.

Personally, Daphne definitely noticed when Harry Potter's eyes were scanning over her body. But she didn't mind…it gave her a chance to ogle him in return. As soon as he tore his eyes away, she glanced at Tracey, who tossed her a devilish wink.

"So, Daffy…" – "Don't call me that!" – "Planning to make any moves on your guy this year?" Tracey asked casually, keeping an eye on Harry, who stiffened slightly.

Daphne flushed a bright red. "Tracey!" she half-shouted. Then she drew in a deep breath and glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye. "As a matter of fact, Dad's rather encouraged me to do exactly that."

"Oh really?" Tracey asked, now really interested in what Daphne had to say.

"Yes, he's worried about any Dark sympathizers still in the school…like Nott. He wasn't a Death Eater, but he still would rather be in a pureblood-dominated world."

"But that's impossible," Harry interjected. "Purebloods would inbreed until their highest brain function would be grunting."

Daphne snorted. "I'm not disagreeing with you. This is Nott we're talking about."

Harry nodded in agreement and Tracey laughed quietly. Astoria snorted from behind her book, putting it down. "Yeah, really."

"She speaks!" Harry exclaimed dramatically. Astoria blushed.

"So, are you still dating Ginny Weasley?" Tracey asked Harry.

He shook his head. "Nah. She wanted to get back together after the Final Battle, but it just didn't feel right, y'know? It was like she only liked me for the fame and popularity and all that shite. Not because of me, Harry."

"Well, I know someone who would like you for you, Harry," Astoria said slyly. "You actually know her too."

"Really? Who?" Harry asked, interested. He didn't notice Daphne's face turning red once again, but this time she was glaring at her younger sister.

"Sue Bones," she replied casually. Daphne abruptly relaxed into the seat, still glaring at her sister. "- and Daphne of course."

Daphne's face turned ashen as shock spread across Harry's handsome features. She felt her eyes well with tears of embarrassment as she buried her face in her hands.

Tracey glared at Astoria. "Astoria Greengrass, you can really be a bitch."

Astoria bit her lip as she glanced at Harry. He wasn't looking at her anymore – rather, he was looking at Daphne.

"Is it true?" he asked her in a strange tone. He didn't get a response – Daphne was quietly shedding tears into her hands.

Harry knelt in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face with one hand, titling her chin up with the other. "Is it true?" he repeated.

She nodded miserably. To her surprise, instead of backing away in disgust at the sight of her tearstained face, he moved forward…and kissed her lips.

Daphne instantly lost herself in the feel of his lips on hers, a sensation she'd been after for years. His lips were soft and warm, moving against hers intimately. She felt fireworks go off in her abdomen.

It was just as good on Harry's end. Daphne's lips were soft and pliable, submitting to the nips of his teeth. A pool of butterflies swarmed in his stomach, and he broke away, staying close.

"Er…" he stammered. "Would you…would you go out with me?" he asked.

Daphne beamed, a complete turnaround from her former misery. "I'd love to," she replied, kissing him quickly again. He didn't let her get away with just a soft peck though – his lips chased hers and captured them in a more passionate kiss. Her arms slid around his neck and he grasped her waist in his hands.

Someone cleared their throat, interrupting their blissful haze. Astoria smirked at them. "What do you say?"

"You're a right awful sister, Tori," Daphne grumbled as Harry pulled her onto his lap after he sat back down. "But thanks anyway."

Harry smirked against her temple and kissed it. "Gotta love those little sisters."

**[*~..Sisters~*]**

If you want to see a picture of what I think Daphne looks like, copy and paste this link into your URL:

.com/photos/huntsmanphoto/2714842665/

That's what I modeled this Daphne after.

**UPDATE:** I've received word that this link doesn't show up, so I posted the full link under "Gotta Love Those Little Sisters" in my profile. Check it out there, it's a fabulous photo.

Please review. I need criticism and comments, seeing as this is my fourth actual "story".

Love,

Avalon


End file.
